San Diego Abduction
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: I got the idea for this story from a movie called Cleveland Abduction, that was based on a true story. I've also seen that there is a movie option for stories on here, so it's a Charmed story, with that kind of twist, involving Phoebe when she tries to get a puppy for her eight month old son. I hope you all enjoy it. My husband said it's really good.


**San Diego Abduction**

 **Chapter One**

 **Someone's Watching**

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe are all laying out in the yard by the pool, sunbathing at the manor one afternoon in June, when Prue jumps up and says, "Oh crap! I have to be at work in twenty minutes." Phoebe doesn't even take her sun glasses off to answer, or move from her spot on her lawn chair.

"Prue honey, you're off today and tomorrow. This is Saturday. Remember now?" Phoebe tells her, while Piper takes off for the pool and jumps in, but comes up hollering about the water being cold. Prue and Phoebe just laugh and tell her they warned her. Prue goes inside to get them all another bottle of water, and while she's walking across the yard, she gets the funny feeling that they aren't alone.

"Piper, Phoebe, come here a minute." Prue says, stopping by the back, sliding glass door.

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asks her, and Piper is just getting there by them.

"I thought I seen someone in the bushes over there, or heard something. I could be paranoid but, we're four women, counting Mom, that live alone in the San Francisco Bay area, and anything can happen." Prue explains to them.

"We're witches too honey. We can defend ourselves." Piper tells her, while pulling her towel tighter around her.

"Yeah sis, we're witches but, this that I felt, was not demonic. It was a human presence. I didn't get any Wiccan vibes, they were more human than anything. We wouldn't be able to use our magic on human beings. Demons that are trying to harm us, we can. Regular people, even though they may be murderers or whatever, are still titled as, innocents. We use our magic to protect ourselves from them, instead of physically fighting back, we're in trouble." Prue tells them.

"She's right Piper. The best we can do if we suspect anything strange is, just call Darryl and have him to patrol around here." Phoebe says, while looking all around the yard.

"Not to mention, we all promised Mom last week that we were going to stop practicing our magic too. Maybe by now, our powers have slowed down and started to go away." Piper replies, and Prue says, "Yeah, shouldn't she be home from work anytime now?"

"She gets off in about another hour I think." Phoebe says, while yawning. She got way too water logged and is starting to get tired from swimming most of the day. Patty has never left them but Grams is gone. They all go inside for the rest of the afternoon, and do whatever needs done since they are all off from their jobs during the weekends. Phoebe goes into her room, and she sees that her little boy, Matthew, is still asleep in his play pen. She had him when she was with Cole, but when he left and said he wanted nothing to do with her, or their son, Matthew became the center of her world. He's eight months old, and getting him to settle down and take a nap, is a rare thing. She knows that he's only been asleep for an hour, and that means for her, that she'll be able to get at least an hour and a half nap.

The next afternoon, Patty is telling them she has an idea of getting a puppy for Matthew and Phoebe starts looking in the paper and she sees a number of a place in San Diego that has puppies for sale.

"Hey Mom, I found a place here that has them. The man didn't list his name, but there's a phone number here." Phoebe says, and she gets her phone to call him.

"Hello. My name is Phoebe Halliwell and I seen in the paper that you have some puppies for sale." Phoebe tells the man.

"Yes I do. How many would you be interested in and where are you calling from?" The man tells her.

"I'm calling you from San Francisco and I have an eight month old son that would love to have a puppy to grow up with. His Daddy left us, and he has no one to play with." Phoebe replies.

"Yeah, puppies are great for kids of any age. Any way that you can come and pick one out? I don't really have a truck that's good enough to make that long drive? Don't worry about bringing your boy when you do come if you're able too cause it would be too long of a drive for him." The man says, and Phoebe takes down his address and tells him that she's on her way. She lets her sisters and Mom know what all was said, and she asks if they will keep Matthew until she gets back. They tell her to go ahead and go get the puppy, and Matthew will be fine until she gets back. She gets her purse, makes sure that her car keys, bill fold, and cell phone are inside, and then she hugs everyone, kisses them, and says she'll be back in a few hours. None of them, not even Phoebe, knew that they wouldn't see each other for ten years or more.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Taken**

When Phoebe reaches San Diego, she sees that it's now 5:30, and she knows that if she wants to get back home before midnight, she'll have to hurry with getting the puppy.

"Hi. Are you the gentleman that has the puppies?" Phoebe asks, while climbing out of her car, and just standing there outside the front of his house for a minute before moving toward him.

"Yes Maam. I'm Fidelle Castro. Are you Phoebe Halliwell?" He replies, and when he smiles, she kind of eases up a little bit.

"Yes Sir I am. I have to hurry back though. It took me about five hours to get here. I have my Mom and my sisters watching Matthew for me. Where's the puppies?" Phoebe tells him, and she's not hearing any puppies whining anywhere. Then she gets a creepy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"They're not here. This is my friend's house. I had you to meet me here because I was doing some roofing work for him. My house is on the edge of town. Hop in my truck, and I'll drive you out there. It doesn't have air conditioning though." Fidelle tells her, hoping she'll still get in there.

"I'll drive my car then. It does have air conditioning and that way, you don't have to bring me all the way back here. Plus, I was in the pool most of the day yesterday with my sisters, and got pretty sunburned. The cold air in my car will ease the pain in my shoulders and neck and back." Phoebe replies, standing her ground. He agrees to it and they take off toward the suburbs of San Diego.

Twenty minutes later, Phoebe's standing outside a run down looking house, and her bad feeling gets even worse. She does hear puppies whining, and that makes her forget about whatever bad feelings she had. She waits for him to take her to the back where they are at and when she sees them, she starts playing with them and once she has one picked out, she asks him how much they are, and she gets her bill fold out, ready to pay him.

"That puppy is going to cost you more than money." Fidelle tells her and the hairs on the back of her neck, stand on end.

"What do you mean Fidelle? I have to get back to my son. What's this puppy going to cost me?" Phoebe asks. He steps toward her and says, "Your freedom." He then punches her in the face and knocks her out, puts the puppy back with his Mama, and takes Phoebe inside. He lays her up in the attic, then goes down and moves her car out of site, hiding it in his garage until he's done with Phoebe to where he can take the car and ditch it somewhere. He goes back upstairs where Phoebe's trying to come around, and sit up.

"Don't make a sound, don't move, don't look up here at me." He tells her. She can hear him upzip his pants, and she starts to cry.

"What are you doing?" She asks him, and he kicks her right in her ribs, making her want to cry and scream and try to get her breath back.

"I said don't make a sound. That includes talking." He demands. He decides that he's not going to do anything sexually this time, but instead, he just takes an orange extension cord, ties her feet together, then her hands, then he has her knees bent, to where the cord is connecting her hands and feet behind her. He then puts the remaining part of the cord, on a pulley, and raises her off the floor about four feet in the air. She has tape over her mouth where no one can ever hear her. He then puts a blind fold over her, to wear her out and calm her down. Once he does that, he leaves the room, and goes downstairs, to leave the house for the rest of the night while he moves Phoebe's car somewhere out in the middle of a field, covered up in brush and weeds, and so many things that even if the cops were to be looking for her or her car, they would never find either one in time.

The next morning, Phoebe's sore, tired, broken and beaten, and soaked from where he never even let her go to the bathroom. He goes to check on her, acting like he cares, when he really doesn't. As soon as she hears him coming, she's so weak that she can't even wimper any sound at all.

"You're not dead already are you?" Fidelle asks her. She's barely able to shake her head no, and when he goes to let her down, he tells her that she'll stay alive as long as she minds him. He takes the tape off of her mouth to where she can talk for only twenty seconds that he allowed her to talk.

"My, my mouth's dry. I can't talk." Phoebe barely whispers. He gives her some water and then she asks him why he's doing all of this.

"I really can't tell you that. I get so lonely here that I wanted someone, anyone to come and stay with me." He tells her. She manages to reach out and grab the bottle of water from him, and tell him, "Take it away from me and I'll bite you." She downs the rest of it without any problems from him, and then she continues to talk to him.

"So. You're lonely so you take a little baby's Mother away from him and make her stay with you? That's real cute. That shows just how little character you really have." Phoebe says, being brave enough to verbally stand up to him. In her mind, the way he's already done her, he's killed her already.

"You've had enough free time. Come with me." Fidelle says, pulling her to her feet but she's so weak she can't stand.

"Go to hell!" Phoebe snaps at him, and she gives him the finger. He just reaches down, grabs her, and throws her over his shoulder. He takes her to another room upstairs, just off of the attic, where there's nothing but a mattress and a bucket. He tosses her on the bed, removes her clothes, shoes and socks, gives her a big shirt to put on, and chains her to the wall by her left ankle. He tells her to make herself at home and when he goes through her purse, he finds $200.00 in there plus her phone, and then he sees the family picture that she carries with her everywhere. He looks at it and it shows Piper, Prue, Phoebe, their Mom, Grams, and Matthew right after he was born. He kind of smiles, and when she sees him smile, she thinks he's going to give it to her.

"Please. Can I have that to hang onto? That's the only picture I have of my family, and that one there is the only one I have of my son with me. Please? Let me keep it." Phoebe begs him. He just goes to hand it to her and when she reaches for it, he jerks it away from her, tears it up, puts it in his mouth, chews it for awhile, and then walks out of the room to dispose of it. She screams and cries and begs with him even more and tells him, "How can you be so cruel?! My Grams is gone. I have no other pictures like that." When she tries to plead with him, he stomps over to her, punches her in the face again, this time, making her nose bloody, and she still says to him, "Is that the best you've got! Come on! Really? My sister Piper, could hit harder than you do." That was the worst thing for her to yell at him because he just keeps it up with beating on her, then raping her, and then he leaves the room, with her passed out.

Back at the manor, Prue's trying to figure out who else to call and see if they've heard from Phoebe or seen her.

"Any luck Prue?" Patty asks, coming from the kitchen.

"No. I have no idea who else to call either. You should probably go ahead and go to work Mom. We'll continue to call people." Prue replies, and Patty sits down in her chair and tells her, "Forget it. Until she comes home, I'm not going anywhere."

"Mom. It's only 11:30. It was probably so late last night that she stopped at a motel for the night and decided to drive back today. It's not like her to not call I know. When I tried to call her, she didn't answer, but she's probably in a no call zone. She's okay, I'm sure of it." Piper says, coming in from the kitchen.

"Piper's right Mom. Plus, if we do call Darryl, he'll only tell us that they can't do anything until they've been gone for over 24 hours. She left at noon yesterday. We have another half hour to go. We don't hear from her in that time frame, then I will call Darryl myself and have him to launch a full state search if need be. Please, go ahead and go to work." Prue tries to tell her. Patty finally agrees to go ahead to work, knowing that Piper and Prue will take care of everything.

Later that night, Darryl is sitting in their living room, getting all the information he can obtain for a search when he sees the paper sitting there and he sees the ad for puppies.

"Is this the number?" Darryl asks them.

"Yeah, that has to be. She called the guy which he never gave his name and she went yesterday morning to go pick out a puppy for Matthew. She did tell us that the man lived in San Diego, but nothing was said as to where." Prue tells him. Darryl calls the number and it says, "You have reached a number that has been changed, disconnected, or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached an error while making this call, please check the number and try again."

"Damn it. The number's no longer in service. There's also no address connected to this number. The only thing I can do is call the San Diego police department and have them launch a search there for her. The next thing after that, is just to wait it out." Darryl replies.

"That's going to be so hard to do, but okay. We trust you." Patty tells him, and in her heart, she has the kind of pain that says Phoebe's not going to make it out alive.

 **Chapter Three**

 **A New Friend**

Darryl never had any luck with the San Diego Police Department, and two years have passed since Phoebe's abduction. She's laying down on the same bare mattress she was thrown on when she hears Fidelle downstairs in the living room. She lays there pretending to be asleep and when he comes in, he hands her a box. She asks what it is, and when she opens it, there's a puppy inside. She picks her up and starts playing with her.

"I decided to give her to you. My dog had another litter of pups three months ago, and she's finally weaned. Make sure she uses the paper by the mattress." Fidelle tells her.

"I will. I promise. Thank You." Phoebe replies. She names her Angel and for the next few weeks, that's the only company that Phoebe has. Once Fidelle is out of the room, Phoebe starts looking at the chain lock that's still on her ankle. She sees that it's rusted by now. She starts fiddling with it little by little to where it's starting to get weak. By this time, Phoebe's already starting to look bad in her appearance and health.

Three weeks after Phoebe got the puppy, she moves one certain way on the mattress, and she notices that the chain feels really loose. Angel starts whining and she tells her, "Shh. Let me see something." Phoebe moves the chain and the whole thing comes up off the floor. She gets a sudden rush of over whelming adrenaline and she gets Angel in her arms, sneaks down the stairs, sees that the front door only has a latch on it, and slowly makes her way toward the door.

"We're going to make it Angel. We're going home." Phoebe whispers to her. She gets near the door, not knowing that Fidelle is just in the next room and he was asleep. He heard Phoebe messing with the latch and just when she almost gets the door unlatched, she tells Angel again, "We're going home baby. We're home free."

"You think so do you?" Fidelle says, coming up from behind her. Angel starts growling and barking at him, and Phoebe's trying to back away from him, hoping to make the same move she made in high school when she was on the basketball team, by dodging to the side, making a trick kind of move, and then get past the person in front of her. When that doesn't work, Fidelle grabs her, and goes to hit her again. Just as he makes contact with her, and knocks her to the floor, Angel is still barking at him when he picks her up, snaps her neck in front of Phoebe who's still on the floor, and then he drops Angel's dead body right by Phoebe's feet. She's still crying and yelling, telling him, "You monster! How can you live with yourself knowing you're evil?!" She keeps crying when he climbs on top of her and rapes her again, while beating her, and then he drags her back upstairs and throws her back on the mattress and puts a brand new chain on her.

"There's your Christmas present. A brand new, shiny, sterling silver chain." Fidelle tells her. He then leaves the room, and leaves the house, in search of his next victim.

That night, after Phoebe had cried herself to sleep over losing her puppy, she hears Fidelle bringing someone else in the house, and she puts her in the room next to Phoebe.

"Felicia? Felicia Parsons? It's me, Phoebe Halliwell. We were in high school together." Phoebe tries to tell her.

"No talking to each other. If the two of you want to talk, you wait until I'm in the room and then talk where I can hear you. Either one of you talk and I catch you when I'm not in here to hear you, you both are going to die." Fidelle says, and he closes the door and does the same things to Felicia that he did to Phoebe for the past two years. Phoebe lays there crying with her hands over her ears, trying to block out Felicia's pleads, and she still hears the whole thing. Phoebe keeps silently praying, "God let this end. Please get us out of here and soon. Get us out, get us out, get us out. Help us God, take us home."

Three days of complete silence passes, and Phoebe lays there looking at the pictures she's drawn on the walls of what she thinks that Matthew would look like now when she starts singing a gospel song. She starts singing "Amazing Grace" and Fidelle heard her all the way downstairs. He goes up and listens outside her door, and when he goes in there, she stops singing.

"No please, keep singing. That sounds great." Fidelle tells her, trying to show a whole other side of himself to her. Phoebe decides to play with him a little bit to really gain his trust so he will give her some freedom in the house.

"Sing it with me?" Phoebe asks him.

"Sure." Fidelle replies, and he sits down on the mattress and they sing together for the longest time. Felicia tries to join in and Fidelle gets onto her.

"Stop it. Right now. She can sing too." Phoebe tells him. He lets her join them and then he sees a pad of paper that he gave Phoebe to draw on.

"Hey, look at this. Have you been writing stuff down?" Fidelle asks her, taking a look through everything.

"Yeah. I wrote a song yesterday, I think it was. Want me to sing it?" Phoebe says, sitting all the way up. He nods his head yes and she starts to sing the song she wrote. She tells him that the title is "Living In Darkness"

"I sat here in darkness all day, just looking at the wall. I wonder what I did wrong, and the tears start to fall. No one even knows where I am, and no one knows how scared I am. I see your face, and I want to cry and scream, and my life's been ripped at the seams. Like a child afraid of the night, I try to fight with all my might, and just like a horse afraid of a harness, I fear always living in darkness." Phoebe starts to sing, and Fidelle starts to get mad at her.

"Is that what you think about me? Why would you be afraid of me? I haven't killed you yet and I told you I wasn't going too either. You're twisted girl." Fidelle says, and he starts to rip the paper up and throw it away.

"She's not as twisted as you are dude." Felicia tells him.

"I'm what?!" Fidelle hollers, going after her and Phoebe lunges forward and grabs his right leg, making him fall and hit his head up against the wall. While he's knocked out, Felicia tells her, "Thank You Phoebe. I do remember you."

"No problem. We're getting out of here one day. I don't know when, but we have to work together. We will get out of here. I've been here for two years now. I miss my little boy, my sisters, and my Mom. I know they've gave up looking for me." Phoebe replies.

"I know your family and they haven't gave up looking for you. No family that loves that deeply ever would. I hope we get out of here Pheebes. God I hope so." Felicia says, and she goes back to sleep. When Fidelle wakes up ten minutes later, he starts asking what happened.

"You were going in there to check on Felicia and you fell and hit your head. Are you okay?" Phoebe tells him.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." Fidelle replies. He says he's going out for awhile and then they hear him dragging something upstairs.

"You two wanna watch some TV? I figured you both have been good enough to deserve some freedom." Fidelle tells them and he sits it up on a table in Phoebe's room and makes sure that Felicia can see it too from her room. He leaves them to watch whatever they want too, and Phoebe tells her, "Felicia. We were friends in school and I never thought I would see you again after graduation. When he gave me Angel three weeks ago, and then killed her in front of me just this three days ago, that was it. I thought I would die alone in this hell hole and never have anyone to talk to again. I hate it that we were abducted like this, but I'm glad you're here with me. Thank You for being my friend all over again." Felicia gets as close to Phoebe's door as she can before her chain starts to hurt her, and she reaches out and takes a hold of Phoebe's hand, starts to cry, and tells her, "Thank You for being a friend to me again Phoebe. We are most likely going to die from living like this, but we don't have to do it alone."

 **Chapter Four**

 **Two More To Torture**

Another year goes by of Phoebe and Felicia being held captive by Fidelle Castro when Phoebe starts getting violently sick. Fidelle goes in her room to check on her and she tells him, "I think I may be pregnant."

"I'm not going to stand for this. We're taking care of this." Fidelle tells her. He picks up a twenty pound weight, and goes toward her. She takes a pencil in her hand, ready to stab him, and he just keeps getting closer and closer.

"Stay away from me. You took me away from my son, you're not getting this one taken away from me." She says, and she takes a swing at him with the pencil lead facing him. He blocks it, and hits her right in her lower abdomen with the weight. It knocks her to the mattress and while she's curling up in pain, he tells her, "Tomorrow it better be gone. If not, I'll do it again." He heads back downstairs and leaves her alone again with nothing but her pain. Felicia is in her room, praying again that God gets them out of there before he kills the both of them.

Two weeks later, Phoebe did lose the baby, and that just about made her want to give up altogether then. She's sitting there watching TV while Felicia's asleep, and then they both hear someone crying downstairs and getting beaten.

"Oh God please, not another one." Felicia says when Fidelle brings someone upstairs that's way younger than Phoebe and Felicia. This one, her name is Regina Marsden. Everyone just called her Gina for short. When Phoebe was taken, she was only 22. She's been there for two years now, going on three years, and Felicia's been there for almost two years. Gina is only 18 and fresh out of high school. He tosses her on Phoebe's bed and when Gina sees that there's two others there with her, she starts crying and starting to panic.

"Stop crying damn it. I haven't killed them yet, so if you shut up and do as you're told, you'll survive." Fidelle tells her.

"Leave her alone Fidelle. You've taken two children away from me since I've been here. This one's mine. Touch her and I swear to God that before you do succeed in killing me, I'll give you one hell of a run for your money. Back the hell off of her, and I mean now." Phoebe replies, standing up and facing him, toe to toe and nose to nose. She knows that since she was the first one there and been there the longest, he's not going to do anything to her but beat her half senceless. He starts to draw back to punch her and when she gives him that look, he drops his arm and just lightly pats her cheek and says, "Got me there. Take care of her." Phoebe just stands there with Regina behind her, and he finally leaves the room again and goes downstairs.

Back at the manor, Patty's still lighting candles every night for Phoebe, and Matthew comes in and being three years old, he asks, "Grandma? Is Mommy coming home yet?" He's been told all about what's going on. They have never told him to call any of them Mom, but to keep calling them his Aunts and Grandma. They didn't want to tell him everything, but when Darryl told them that the best way to bring Phoebe home was to tell him what's going on, and he could keep that flame going in his heart. He said that the love between a Mother and her child is so strong that it keeps the one that's not there, alive in dangerous situations, and they can actually feel one another. Darryl still comes by almost everyday to see how they are doing and this time, he's asking them to join in on the candle light vigil for all three women that have been taken.

"What do you mean by all three?" Patty asks, getting defensive.

"Phoebe was the first one almost three years ago. Now whoever has her, has taken Felicia Parsons and Regina Marsden. They'll all missing now. We think it's the same person, but we're unable to find him or where he may be holding them." Darryl tells her.

"Uncle Darryl. I felt Mommy today. She's still alive. I don't know where, but I felt her. She told me Happy Birthday. I guess she doesn't know what day it is, and that I won't be four until next month." Matthew says.

Later on that night, the girls are all watching TV in Phoebe's room when they see the candle light vigil being held downtown in San Francisco and Phoebe just cries when she sees how big Matthew's gotten. He gets the microphone and says, "Keep fighting Mommy. I know you're alive, and that, you're coming home. Please hurry. Stay strong, I love you, and take care of Felicia and, Regina." Phoebe just starts bawling and Felicia tells her, "That's it. We've got to get the fuck out of here. Pardon my language but, you've got a baby that's been told about you and his heart is broken over this."

"How old was he when Fidelle took you?" Gina asks.

"Eight months old." Phoebe replies, and she goes to lay back down. Felicia of course, can't lay down in that room, so she goes back to her room. Gina climbs up on the bed by Phoebe, gets behind her, and then wraps her arms around her and holds her like that and allows her to roll over and cry on her shoulder.

The next morning, Fidelle has them all downstairs in the kitchen like they are a family or something. He has only given them each one sandwich a day, and some dirty water to drink.

"Can't we have some clean water to drink or even some pop, tea, koolaid or something? You're giving us dirty water and I'm already sick enough as it is." Phoebe says, but he completely ignores her like always.

"I have some wonderful news for you two. There's going to be a baby joining our happy family." Fidelle tells them.

"Do what?" Gina asks.

"Yeah. Felicia's pregnant." Fidelle replies.

"Not that I'm not happy for her, because I am, but how come you've not hurt that baby yet?" Phoebe says, and she's really looking sickly by now.

"You wasn't the one I wanted to have a family with." Fidelle tells her, and that only makes her even more angry at him.

"Then why the hell did you take me and beat me like you did for all these years?" Phoebe almost hollers. When Fidelle tries to go after her, Felicia stands up to him, holds her fork in her hand, and says, "Don't. Just sit down over there."

The next nine months go by with Fidelle acting like he's the perfect guy and actually being nice to them all. He still has them in chains of a night, but he lets them downstairs during the day for about five hours. The night Felicia goes into labor, Gina is sound asleep, but Phoebe never seems to sleep anymore. She made herself a promise that she wasn't going to let anything else happen to her or the other two. By this point in time, in the whole three years that Phoebe's been there, she's only had in one month at a time, maybe two whole weeks of sleep per month, and she's still going strong to take care of Felicia and Gina. Just when she's about to pass out from no sleep in two weeks, Felicia goes into labor and starts hollering.

"What's going on up here?" Fidelle asks, as he runs in the room. He sees that Phoebe's still sitting up, but not too far away from falling asleep.

"She's gone into labor you stupid fuck. What do you think is going on?" Phoebe tells him. He grabs out a gun from his pocket, puts it to Phoebe's head, and tells her, "You deliver this baby and he or she better be alive and healthy, or I will kill you." Phoebe tells him he has to unlock the chains from her and Gina since she needs her help. He unlocks the chains that have bound them for so long and they direct Felicia through her labor and delivery.

"She's ready to push. I'm sorry about her screaming but that comes with it. Play some music if you don't want anyone to hear anything." Phoebe tells him. He puts on the loudest thing he can find to drown out Felicia's screams and within five minutes, she has a little girl. Phoebe holds her in her arms for a second and she's taken back to when Matthew was born. Her memory is short lived though because the baby's not breathing.

"Revive her or you die bitch." Fidelle says, cocking the gun and Gina's starting to cry again, thinking that she's going to see a murder right before her eyes. Phoebe does everything she can think of and she even starts to talk to the baby.

"Come on sweetie. Please breath. My life depends on you breathing. Please, take that first breath, I'm begging you." Phoebe says, while rubbing her back and she finally gets her to cry. Phoebe cries with her and then Fidelle takes her from them.

"Daddy's little princess. You're my everything." Fidelle tells her. Phoebe cleans up Felicia and while he's still talking to the baby, the three women sit there and talk for awhile.

"She's going to be the one that saves us." Phoebe tells Felicia.

"What do you mean? She's just one more for him to torture. Besides you and me, now he has two more to torture. Her and Gina." Felicia replies.

"Trust me. I can't tell anyone how I know, but I know that little girl is our ticket out of here. Just wait and see. We've got to be strong and stick together. Never let him break any one of us. That girl gets some size to her, and is old enough to understand, and start walking, we'll tell her things little by little, and the day's going to come where we all go home. Are you two in this with me or not?" Phoebe says, standing up and putting her hand toward them. Gina puts her hand in and says, "I'm with ya all the way." It takes Felicia a minute because at first she thinks they're only using her daughter to get out of there, but she puts her hand in as well and says, "I'm with you too. We'll keep her safe in the process though."

"Absolutely. No harm will come to her. Thank God he has a mental problem and isn't all there, because I have a plan." Phoebe replies. Fidelle comes back a few minutes later, and says, "What do you want to name her?"

"I thought about Laura. Laura Ann Parsons Castro." Felicia says, and he agrees to it. Everyone goes to bed and he gives Laura to Felicia, not knowing that they are planning something.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Like Busting Out Of Prison**

When Laura is eight years old, she already knows everything to a T about what her Father has done for eleven years, starting with Phoebe, then her Mommy, then Regina. Phoebe's laying on the couch downstairs, enjoying complete freedom now. The days of being upstairs and chained up have come to an end, and they are still sleeping up there, but now, Fidelle has gave them all the freedom to be anywhere in the house that they want to be.

"You really don't look very good Aunt Phoebe." Laura tells her.

"Honey I don't feel good either. Your Mom, Aunt Gina, me, none of us look good. Your Dad takes care of you, which is good. That's the way it's supposed to be, but he doesn't give two craps about us." Phoebe replies.

"Don't worry Aunt Phoebe, I'll put our plan to action as soon as he comes downstairs. I know what it is. Mommy told me yesterday." Laura says, and about that time, Fidelle comes downstairs and asks her what she was talking about.

"Mommy said that I could watch cartoons today." Laura tells him. He's so stupid that he believes everything she tells him.

"Ask Aunt Phoebe. She's sick today." Fidelle replies.

"We're all sick you dumb fuck." Gina says, finally starting to cuss only because she's pissed off at him for so many years of torture.

"Daddy. I really really want something, but it's not here. Will you go to town and get me some stuff to play with and a coloring book, crayons, and some juice and something to eat?" Laura asks him, and she knows he'll crack and give her whatever she wants. He goes and puts his boots on then comes back downstairs. He gets his keys to his truck and he trusts everyone enough now, that he never puts them back in chains or hits them anymore. He does keep a lock on the door that only he can control, by voice activation. As soon as he's gone, they wait ten minutes to see if he's ever going to come back or not, and Laura runs upstairs to get her Mom. Gina and Phoebe go up with her.

"Mommy! Mommy, Daddy left just about ten minutes ago. Let's go. Let's get out of here. Now, quick before he comes back." Laura hollers to her. Felicia grabs her, runs downstairs, cuts a small hole in the screen door through the dog door, pushes her through it and tells her to run to every neighbor she can get a hold of. Laura goes to about three houses and when she comes back with a couple that had just moved in next door, the man walks up on the porch.

"What's your name? Are you okay in there?" The man asks her.

"No. I'm not okay. My name is Felicia Parsons. I've been held captive in this house for over ten years. There's two other women that are here too. They're scared and won't come down. Their names are Phoebe Halliwell and Regina Marsden. Hurry, get us out of here." Felicia tells him.

"Nathan! Did she just say her name is Felicia Parsons? She's from San Francisco where I'm from. Get her out of there. She and Phoebe have been presumed dead already." The man's wife tells him. He looks again at her and says, "Nah you can't be. You can't be Felicia. Help's coming honey, my wife's on the phone with 911 right now. Come here." Nathan runs back to his house and gets a crobar to pry the door open, and he gets it open enough to where he can just put his arms out and Felicia jumps toward him. He picks her up and his wife tells him while she's on the phone with 911, "Take her and Laura over to our place and hide them until a cop shows up."

That night, Fidelle has been arrested already, and when the officers go to the house to search they ask Felicia if Phoebe and Regina have made it out yet and if they are still alive. She tells them that they are in the house hiding somewhere. They're just that scared that they almost don't know who to trust. An ambulance takes Felicia and Laura to the hospital to check them out since Laura has never had a doctor evaluate her and check her over.

"Come on out in there. This is the San Diego Police Department. It's all over with." Office Richards tells them. He sees them moving around behind some boxes and Phoebe had Gina behind her and she tells her to stay down until she gets to check everything out.

"What if it's really the police?" Gina asks her.

"What if it's not really the police? Gina. Anyone can come in here and say that they are the good guys." Phoebe replies. She sticks her head up from behind a big box and she sees a flash light straight in her face. The officer takes the flash light down and takes his badge off to show it to her. Once Phoebe sees that he is an officer, and he's there to help, she just runs and jumps in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Come on out honey. They are the good guys." Phoebe tells Gina.

"Who are you two? I want your names? I have to hear you say them so I know it's really over." Another officer named Erica Jackson, says to them.

"I'm Regina Marie Marsden. Everyone calls me Gina for short." Gina replies, and she comes out of her hiding spot.

"I'm Phoebe Jayne Halliwell!" Phoebe tells the both of them. Officer Jackson looks over to Officer Richards, nods her head, and says, "We got em. Let's take em home."

"Don't put me down. Don't let go of me please. Please don't put me down until we get outside." Phoebe says, and Officer Richards, tightens his grip a little bit. They get Phoebe and Regina outside, and just as they are ready to put Phoebe in the ambulance, she tells him, "Wait for a minute." She gets down from his arms, sees that there's no sign of Fidelle anywhere, and she reaches down to touch the sidewalk. From there, she sits down on it, and just lays back, looking up at the stars, and this time, she's crying because she's free.

"We're free! We're free, we're going home. Praise God, Thank You Jesus for listening to us. We're finally out of prison." Phoebe cries out, and she starts to cry harder, and louder than she ever has in her whole life, simply because she knows, she's going home, and when they try to put Gina in the back of her ambulance, she gets off of the cot, and runs over there to Phoebe, lays down beside her, and lays her head on Phoebe's chest, and everyone gives them at least five minutes to lay there together and just look at the stars.

"She kept me alive guys. Don't take me away from her just yet." Gina tells them.

It's about 2:30 in the morning when Darryl knocks on the door at the manor and when Patty answers, she tells him, "Honey, it's a little early for breakfast isn't it?"

"Patty. Get Prue, Piper, and Matthew. Come with me. Phoebe's alive. Her, Regina Marsden, and Felicia Parsons, and her daughter Laura, have all been found at Fidelle Castro's house in San Diego. Phoebe's been there held captive for eleven years, beaten and raped constantly, Felicia was too, and she got pregnant with Castro's daughter. It was Laura who got them out of there by asking her Daddy to go to town for her. They've picked him up, and everyone's at the hospital. The three women are seriously malnourished and very sick. They'll probably be in the hospital for two or three weeks." Darryl tells her, and all she can do is cry and grab him and hug him.

"Prue! Wake Piper and Matthew up and come down here, now." Patty yells up the stairs.

"What's the matter Mom?" Piper asks, coming into the foyer.

"Your sister's at the hospital. She alive. They found her." Patty tells her. Prue hears that and cries out, "Ooohhhhh! Oh my God, she's alive. Thank You God Thank You so much. Matthew, Piper, forget getting dressed, let's just go."

When they finally arrive in San Diego, they have trouble finding the hospital and then Matthew tells them to just listen for sirens or look for TV news reporters.

"Sure that will work buddy?" Piper asks him.

"Sure Aunt Piper. When a boy at school got in trouble for bringing his pocket knife there, a whole bunch of people surrounded the place. Heck, they knew it before the rest of us did. Not to mention, when they called in the police, the whole town knew what was going on because of a TV news broadcast." Matthew replies. He is now eleven years old, and starting to get more and more anxious and scared thinking that since it's been so long, and he doesn't even remember his Mom, things won't go well. It takes them another ten minutes of searching and then they some ambulances driving around, to get to the hospital to take some others there that were involved in wrecks. Patty decides to follow one of them, hoping to get lucky in finding the one hospital that Phoebe's in. When they pull up next to the ambulance, the driver of that one asks if she needs help.

"Yes. My daughter, Phoebe Halliwell. She's been held captive for eleven years somewhere here in San Diego, and our officer friend, came and said she was already at the hospital. I hope it's this one cause we're all a nervous wreck. My Grandson is her son, and she last seen him when he was eight months old." Patty explains to her.

"Maam, calm down. She's here. We're the ambulance that transported her tonight. Oh, she looked so bad when we got her here, and it was a sight I'll never forget. She was skin and bones, her eyes all sunk in from not being fed right, she layed on that sidewalk with Regina Marsden and they didn't want to be seperated. We gave them a few minutes to lay there together, looking at the stars that they probably hadn't seen that clearly in the whole time they were there. Just go in here in the front entrance and tell them who you are, and they'll take you right in to see her." The lady tells her. Patty looks at her name tag and hugs her and says, "Thanks Betty."

"Can I help you Maam?" The receptionist asks when she sees them all walk in there.

"Yes. We're here to see my daughter, Phoebe Halliwell. Is she able to see us right now?" Patty tells her.

"Honey, you guys are all she's been asking about. Well that, and a shower, and some decent solid food that's not just a sandwich. She's in room 378 on the third floor. She probably has an FBI agent standing guard by her room, so just let me radio it to him in case he is there, that you guys are on your way. You must be Matthew. Your Mommy's done nothing but tell us all night to bring her son here for her." The receptionist replies, and she gets on the desk phone to radio up to the third floor that Phoebe's family is there to see her.

"Okay. I'll tell them. You guys can go ahead up. I imagine that none of you will be going back home tonight. I can have someone up there show you where you can sleep for a few days up there with her." The receptionist tells them again.

"Thanks Jill." Prue tells her. Jill nods her head and smiles, and they take the elevator up to Phoebe's room. They get up there and they can hear her talking to the FBI agent and telling him everything that she can remember so they can get a statement from her on the hells of being in a prison for eleven years, over a crime she didn't commit.

"I'm sorry, you can't be in there right now. She's giving a statement." The nurse tells them. Phoebe hears that and she tells the nurse through the door, "I've not seen them for over eleven damn years. My son is out there whom I've not seen since he was eight months old. I'm not going anywhere, I can finish the statement later. Let my family in here." The agent opens the door and tells the nurse to let them in.

"Here we go. This is it. God I hope she likes me. Please like me, please." Matthew whispers to himself and then they all walk in together to see her.

 **Chapter Six**

 **A Very Tearful Reunion**

When everyone walks into Phoebe's room, Patty starts crying right away at how bad she looks. She's the first one to hug her, then Prue goes over to her, then Piper. Matthew kind of hangs back for a minute. Phoebe was told not to get out of bed for awhile, but she stands up, holds her arms out, and tells him, "Oh baby, please come see me. You kept me alive in that place." Matthew finally goes over to her and as soon as Phoebe gets to hug him, they both are in the floor, holding onto each other.

"I thought you would take one look at me and not like me. I'm so glad you're back Mommy. Please don't ever leave me again. Why did you do that?" Matthew says to her, and it makes her cry even harder. She's able to pull it together long enough to talk to him.

"When you was just a baby, we all got to talking about you needing someone to play with. You didn't have any brothers or sisters or cousins around you, so I looked in the paper and found a place in San Diego that had puppies for sale. I drove up here to go buy you a puppy. When I got there, the man wanted me to get in his truck. He was saying that he was doing a roofing job for his friend. I told him that I would just follow him to his house in my car, that I've never gotten back yet, since it had air conditioning in it. He agreed and then when I got to his house, I did finally hear the puppies whimpering and moving around in the back and I went to pick one out. While I was holding him, I had my bill fold out getting ready to pay him, and he told me that the puppy would cost me more than money. I asked him what he meant by that, and when he said, "Your freedom." He wasn't lying. He took my freedom from me for over eleven years. Then slowly, did things to me that should have killed me. After two years, he brought in Felicia. Did things to her too. After that, another year passed by, and he brought in Regina. We suffered more than what a person who was in an actual prison, would have suffered at the hands of other inmates. If you guys were told about Felicia's daughter, I delivered her. He put a gun to my head, that was loaded and everything, and said that if his baby didn't make it, he'd kill me. She wasn't breathing when she was born, and I begged and pleaded with her. When I told her that my life depended on her breathing, it's like she knew all the trauma we had been through, and she started breathing. It was a relief." Phoebe explains to him, but she was telling all of them. Prue's in tears by this point. Piper's just got her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from crying.

"It's a, Phoebe it's a miracle you made it out of that house alive. You say that Laura is who got you all out of there? A little eight year girl, got you out?" Patty tells her, and Phoebe just nods her head yes and says, "Yeah. She was tired of seeing her Mom, Aunt Regina, and Aunt Phoebe, in so much turmoil. She got him to go to town for her, and each time that we would be alone with her, we would tell her everything in full detail from the very first day that each one of us were there. She saved us Mom." The nurse comes in about that time and asks why Phoebe's in the floor and sees if she needs anything.

"The only thing I need for now, is to be with my family. When can I leave here? I feel just fine." Phoebe tells her.

"Honey, I can't clear you to leave until the doctor says you're well enough to go home. All of three of you women are so badly malnourished and weak, you have to be here for awhile in order to be back home." The nurse replies, and Phoebe tries to get up off the floor. The nurse tries to help her, but Prue and Piper get to her first.

"We've got eleven years of catching up to do. We'll get her." Prue says, and the nurse nods her head, smiles, and says, "Of course."

Two days after the dust settles on finding them all alive and somewhat well, Phoebe's in her room, still at the hospital when she gets a visitor. Patty lets her in and it's Regina's Mom.

"Hi. Are you Phoebe?" The lady asks her.

"I am. Who are you?" Phoebe replies.

"I'm Regina's Mom. I wanted to stop by and see for you for myself. She's told me all about you and what all you went through together. I wanted to say Thank You, for keeping my baby alive all these years. She said there were many times when you took the beatings instead of her. I hate it that it happened to you, or any of you, but I do Thank You from the bottom of my heart. You saved her. I have a question hon." The lady tells her.

"Sure. Go ahead." Phoebe says, and she can see a smile forming on her face before asking.

"Did you and her really have some good times in that prison you were in? I mean, she said a lot of times when he was out of the house, you two would put music on in what was your room, and you guys would dance and carry on, and jump on the bed and everything else. Did you really do that?" She asks her.

"Yeah. We did. We did have some good times getting to know each other, and really, we were the only family that the three of us had for so many years. When the cops came in there to get us out, I put her behind me to protect her, and I told her to stay down out of sight. I mean, anyone can go in and say they're the police when they're really not. As soon as I seen that badge, I jumped in Officer Richards's arms. I then told Gina to come on out and it was safe. Officer Jackson took Gina out, and I told Officer Richards, "Don't put me down, and don't let go of me. Just please, do not put me down." He didn't let go of me until we got outside and then, they tried to get me in the back of the ambulance and I told them to hang on for a minute. As soon as my bare feet touched that sidewalk, I leaned down to touch it and I just layed down right there on it looking at the stars, Thanking God and Jesus for hearing us for so many years. Then, Gina came running over to me from her ambulance and she layed down there with me for a few minutes with her head on my chest, and we layed there and looked at the stars together. How is Gina today? Have you met Felicia or Laura yet?" Phoebe explains, then she asks about Regina and the other two.

"I've not had the chance to meet them yet. I just wanted to come and meet the one who kept everyone else alive for so long. I sure hope you get back to full health, and it was so nice, getting to meet all of you." The lady, who's name is Madison, tells her. Phoebe lays back with her hands and arms behind her head, and she just thinks to herself, "We've only just begun. We've still got a long way to go before we are back to perfect health. The next step, is writing letters to Fidelle to read to him at the court date."

The women all spent almost a month in the hospital just so they could get the nutrients replaced that they lost and when they are released, Phoebe's trying to rebuild her life and she's starting to do that by playing baseball in the yard with her Mom, sisters, and Matthew. While they are playing, just throwing the ball around, cause they didn't have enough for teams, the doorbell rings. Phoebe says she'll go and answer it.

"She's really came back around. For awhile, I didn't think she would make it. I think what's really amazing is, she just got out of the hospital this morning, and she's out here with all of us." Piper tells everyone, and Matthew just nods his head.

"Well, what I mean by that is, when they ran some tests on her to make sure she was okay, they did find a substantial amount of scarring in her lower abdomen and Fidelle really screwed her up by all of the miscarriages she had, and the beatings, and everything else that was done to her. She also had some blood clots and they were removed when she had to have that hysterectomy. She's lucky to be alive." Piper says, continuing with her train of thought when Phoebe comes back out in the yard and she's joined by Gina, Felicia, and Laura.

"They're all in town for awhile before they head out. Felicia was from here anyway and Gina's from San Quentin. Fidelle lured them there the same way he did me. They're just passing through." Phoebe tells everyone. They visit for awhile and get to know Phoebe's sisters, her son, and her Mom, and Patty offers them all something to eat and drink.

"Have you guys got your letters wrote out to Fidelle for the trial next week? Also, I thought that once it's all said and done, we could go back to that house, and let balloons go and have a ceremony for making it out alive." Phoebe asks them.

"I'm not going through with the court date. I don't want to even be in the same room as him anymore. It's done and over with for us, and we want no more part of it. Our healing's going to begin by us just picking up the broken pieces of our lives and trying to rebuild. Laura said yesterday that, she's ashamed to have that man as her Father." Felicia replies.

"Honey, you shouldn't feel that way. We made it out of there. You got us out. You shouldn't think that since he's your Father, people are going to say anything and you shouldn't feel bad either. Also, I understand why you are ashamed to call him your Father. Think of it this way though. You shouldn't be ashamed of who he made you. Only be ashamed of the way he acted and treated all of us. He made you to be the strong, brave little girl that got us all out alive. You're nothing like him, and that's something you can be proud of." Phoebe says, holding her arms out for her.

"Can I still call you, Aunt Phoebe?" Laura asks her.

"If your Mom says you can, then I have no problem with it." Phoebe replies.

"Honey, we were the only family that each other had for the longest time. You may still call her Aunt Phoebe." Felicia tells her. Gina is just sitting there looking like she's thinking.

"I'm not so sure that I want to go to the court date either." Gina says, finally getting in on the conversation.

"Girls, I can understand where the both of you are coming from. You have to think of it this way though. If you don't show up to Fidelle's court date and read them letters out loud to him, and tell him how you really feel, it's like he's winning. He's not going to be able to do anything to you this time, and you all have the upper hand. Prue, Piper, and I, and even Matthew, are going to take the stand and read letters as well. If you don't show up there, he wins. Right now, he's thinking that he has you for good and that he's scarred you so bad, that you'll stay away from him permantly. He can not win this and he can't walk from this one. If he does, he's just going to come and get you all again, or move on to someone else and do the same to them. Come on. We'll all be in this together until it's really over. Once the court date's over with, and you all walk out of there together, go back to that house, and let them balloons go in honor of your freedom being restored, and for the many others that didn't make it out alive like you three did. This is important to do." Patty explains to them, and she pretty well is begging them.

 **Chapter Seven**

 **A Powerful Testimony**

A week later, everyone is piling into the court room for Fidelle's hearing, and just like Patty figured, Phoebe, Felicia, and Gina, all walked in there together, hand in hand, and sat with each other. They went through the hell together for so many years, and to them, they started it together, and they were going to finish it together. The judge walks in and seats everyone, then they bring in Fidelle. The women all tighten their grip on each other's hands, especially when he looks in their direction.

"It's alright girls. It's going to be okay." Patty whispers behind them, while leaning forward to put her arms around them all.

"Fidelle Castro, you have multiple counts of aggravated assult, attempted murder, multiple rape charges, and you have actually caused the deaths of more than one, unborn child. How do you plead?" The judge tells him.

"Not guilty your honor." Fidelle replies.

"So noted." The judge says, and he writes it down, and then the trial gets underway. After about ten minutes of going through the evidence and witness statements from his neighbors, saying that he had been seen with Phoebe outside the house of a night once in awhile in the back yard, and thinking that she had moved in on her own free will, the judge announces that all three women, Phoebe's Mom, her son, and sisters, have all written letters that they wanted to read aloud to him. The judge tells Phoebe that she's up first.

"My name is Phoebe Jayne Halliwell. When my son was only eight months old, we had all talked about getting him a puppy since he had no siblings or cousins to play with and grow up with. I looked in the paper and found Fidelle Castro's number. When I called him to buy a puppy from him, he told me where he lived and asked if I could drive there to his place. I wish now a million times a day, that I hadn't even made that trip. When I got there, keep in mind, I was pretty bad sunburned from the pool the day before. He tricked me, punched me in the face, dragged me up to the attic, where he attempted to rape me right away. Something inside made him change his mind though. Do I think there's any goodness in him? Hell no I don't. That first day and night, he had my hands and feet bound behind me with an extension cord, and raised off the floor some four or five feet. I had tape over my mouth, and a blind fold on. He didn't even let me go to the bathroom. By the time he let me down from there, I was soaked from wetting my pants several times. That part of the letter was to let the jury know about just some of the things he did to me. There's much, much more. I know you probably need them all, but no one wants to sit here for 10 hours and listen to all of us talk." Phoebe explains.

"That's what we're here for. Please continue." The judge tells her. She nods her head and sighs, but goes ahead with the rest of her story.

"This next part is for you all, and him. Before I knew it, two years had passed. He gave me a puppy that I named Angel. I seen that the chain that was around my left ankle, was starting to rust and I would work with it little by little, until one day, it snapped on me. I knew that was my ticket to freedom. Or I thought it was anyway. I picked up Angel and told her, "We're home free baby. We're going home." He came up behind me in the living room, threw me to the floor, hit me some more, and then when Angel tried to bite him in my defense, he grabbed her, snapped her neck, and dropped her dead body in front of me. Then after beating me again, and raping me again for maybe the 20th time that week, he dragged me back upstairs, threw me back on the mattress, and said, "Here's your Christmas present. A brand new shiny sterling silver chain." Fidelle Castro. I know that this court and the jury needs to hear about all of the things you put me through, but there are some things I just can't talk about. Especially with my young son in here with me today. The things you did to me, to all of us, I'm very angry at you today, and as angry as I always will be, I'm telling you that I am a Christian woman, and I can forgive you. I damn sure won't forget though. You put me through eleven years of hell, and yours is just beginning. Have fun being someone's bitch in here. You no longer have me or Felicia, or Gina. Like I said, I forgive you, but I'll never forget. Rot in hell you piece of shit." Phoebe says, finishing up with her letter. Felicia is next up.

"My name is Felicia Janelle Parsons. When I too was abducted by Fidelle Castro, he did it in the same way as he did Phoebe. He lured me there from San Francisco, by telling me that he had puppies for sale. When I got there that night, and I'm not sure that any of us, have gotten our vehicles back, he was talking to me about the different funny things that puppies do. He then jumped me from behind, hit me on the head, and dragged me upstairs. I knew Phoebe right away but when I so desperately wanted to talk to her, he told the both of us that we were not allowed to talk to each other unless he was there to listen in on it. Phoebe tried to talk to me that night to see if I was okay after he beat me and raped me several times in one day. If it wasn't for our undying faith and love in Christ, plus us working together to hatch a plan of action, we would not have made it out alive. Fidelle had me so broken down and beaten that the only thing I could do, was lay in my room and cry daily. Whenever I would try to sing along if Phoebe was singing something, he would get mad at that. She defended me so many times and for years, we were the only family that each other had. We would try to beat on the walls in Moorse code, just hoping that whoever would drive by that house would hear us. They never did and they never came. Then after so many times that he got Phoebe pregnant, he would hit her and make her miscarry, then when he moved onto me again, I did get pregnant. He announced it to Phoebe and Regina that there was going to be another member of our family, that he called us. I think he may have some mental disabilities because once he felt that he could trust us, he started to give us all some freedom, but only inside the house. When my daughter was born, he got pissed off because I was yelling due to the labor pains and that couldn't be helped. He made Phoebe and Regina, deliever my baby, which he instantly took from me. He let me name her Laura, and every single time, he left that house, we would tell her as much as we could about him. When he let us watch TV in Phoebe's room, we all seen the candle light vigil that was being held for all of us, and that's when we started to put our plan into action. That part of my letter, was for you all. This part's for you Fidelle. My daughter and I want nothing more to do with you. The only good thing you ever gave me, was her. You're nothing but a low down piece of crap that has no right to breath the same air that we do. The death penalty would be too much of a merciful fate for you. No no, what I want to be done to you, is the same hell and torture you put us through for so many years. I don't know what kind of scars that Phoebe and Regina have on them, but I'm going to show the court today, the scars you put on me." Felicia says, and she lays her letter down for a minute to raise the back part of her shirt up to show the court the five inch scar she has on her back from where he took a knife and cut her, then she asks if she can be able to show the one on her chest.

"Are you sure you want to do that with him in the same room?" The judge asks her.

"Your honor. With what all he has done to me, I have no dignity left." Felicia replies and the judge tells her, "Proceed." She has her sports bra on, and takes her shirt off to show them punture wounds that have not yet healed completely on her chest, and the scars around her rib cage where he took the chain to her on more than one occasion. The judge asks her if there's anything else in her letter and she tells him, "No sir. That's it." She goes and sits back down where her, Regina, and Phoebe, all three hug one another. The judge has Regina to go next.

"My name is Regina Maria Marsden. With what all has been said already the only thing I want to let Fidelle know is this. I actually, in a way, want to thank him. I know it sounds stupid but, think about it. He did all of that to us, held us captive for ten years, well, eleven years if you count the fact that he had Phoebe first. He made us each stronger by doing all of that. The song says, "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." I believe that now. That's what I thank him for. When I first got there to his house, I wasn't taken from San Francisco like they were. My family and I were on vacation for the summer and I had just finished high school. We were visiting my Grandma and Grandpa out in San Diego, and there was a night club that people under 21 could attend. Of course, they couldn't drink yet, but we could be in there. I was dancing with an old friend I had met when I was ten, the last time we had went to San Diego, and I kept thinking that there was someone watching me somewhere. You know that funny feeling you get when you know you're being watched? Well, as I was dancing with Charlie, I told him not to tell my Mom what I was doing. I didn't want her to know that I had took up smoking, and I stepped out for a cigarette. I should have had someone go with me, but who really knows these things right? Anyway, I was standing in the parking lot, and I texted my Dad to let him know that we were still on for that weekend. He couldn't make the trip with us because him and Mom were divorced, plus he had to work. He told me to be careful and that he loved me, and he would see me in a few days. When I got done talking to him, I was headed back inside and as the door was only twenty feet away from me, I heard something over by the dumpster. Why I didn't just go in, I'll never know. Fidelle was there, and he snuck up behind me, hit me over the head with a board or something. By the time I woke up, I was in the back of his truck, tied up, tape on my mouth, and bound with ropes. I got to his house, where he dragged me inside, did whatever he could get done to me under the moon, and then took me upstairs where I seen Phoebe and Felicia. I started to cry because the first thought that came to my mind, was we were not going to leave that place alive. Phoebe told me later that night, and now I understand that she was forced to tell me. She said that he had had her digging out back all of the previous night, and she was digging graves that were going to be for all three of us. Then when he left the room and I'm assuming that he left the house, she told me the truth. She said that there was no way in hell, she was going to let that happen with him killing us and burying us in his back yard. When he came back the next morning to take turns beating and raping us all again, he tried to go for me and Phoebe got in front of him. They were toe to toe and nose to nose. She told him, "Fidelle Castro. You took me away from my son, and you've made me miscarry with at least ten kids by now. Touch this one and I swear to God that before you do succeed in killing me, I'll give you one hell of a run for your money. Now back the hell off of her and leave her alone." He actually smiled, dropped his arm from where he was going to hit her, he lightly patted her cheek, and said, "You got me there. She's yours. Take care of her." He then left us alone, well for then anyway. The things we went through is not something that even a person in prison would have suffered at the hands of the other inmates. What he had done to us, was punishment for crimes that we didn't even commit. That was for you all. This one's for him. Fidelle, I want you to know that once we leave here today, we'll never think of you again. I'm quite certain though, that you will think of us every day for the rest of your miserable life. Phoebe was right when she said our hell is over. Yours, is just beginning." Regina explains in full detail. The judge even let the kids tell what all they knew. Then he lets Patty, Prue, and Piper go next.

"We're all in with this letter together. I'll read my part, then Prue, then Piper. Fidelle Castro, I can't understand why you did what you did, or how you can live with yourself knowing what all you did to these women for over ten years. You can not know what it's like for a Mother to walk past that empty room day after day and year after year, wondering if their child is still alive or been killed already, and then hear your grandchild sit there and cry each night for his Mommy to come home and hold him and play with him. You have no idea what you've done to our family, or the kind of scars that Phoebe will always have from you. She had to have a full hysterectomy from all the scarring and physical trauma you put her through. She had blood clots from all the bruising and beatings you gave her. She'll never be the same. In fact, she'll be a better person for this, that's for sure. All of these women, ha. You tried to beat them down and break them, you didn't succeed. This trial is not only to determine your fate at the end of the day. It's also the end of a very long and painful journey for us." Patty says, reading her part.

"My name is Prudence Maria Halliwell, and the only thing I want to say to you is this. Yeah, Phoebe, Piper, and I may have fought when we were growing up. What siblings don't fight and get into it once in awhile? We may have wanted to choke each other from time to time, but how dare you, do the shit that you did to my sister and these other women? Where do you get off doing things such as this? It's one thing for someone's sisters to want to beat them down when they get into it, but for an outsider such as yourself, to put your hands on them, that's when that person's family turns around and knocks you on your ass. We have wanted to kill each other a time or two, but there's never been a day that's gone by, where we wouldn't kill for each other. You better be happy we're in a court room right now where there's officers and guards and a judge and jury. If there wasn't, buddy, you'd be the one that wouldn't leave here alive today. Thank your lucky stars cause you've been touched by an angel you nasty son of a bitch." Prue says, reading her part of the letter.

"No one calls me that. That's like calling my Mother a bitch." Fidelle tells her. Prue takes a chance and even tells about their family secret with the Halliwell line. She gets right in his face and tells him, "Think I'm scared of you, you nasty looking mother fucker? I'm a witch of white wicca magic. I was born a witch. So was my Mother, my Grams, and both of my sisters. Piss me off and see what I do to you. I fucking dare you." The judge didn't hear her say anything about the whole witch destiny though. She backs off after slamming the open palms of her hands, on the desk in front of him and making him jump, and then Piper reads her part of the letter.

"Damn. We should have had her with us in that hell hole. She could kick ass for sure." Regina tells Phoebe.

"You ain't kidding there honey." Phoebe replies.

"My name is Piper Marie Halliwell. There's so many things I'm angry about today. There's just as many that I'm glad about too. I'm angry at the fact that my sister was taken away from us for eleven years and put into a prison for something she didn't even do. You had no right to do that, and I know by now you're probably getting tired of hearing that you did wrong. Guess what!? I don't care how tired you're getting of hearing this. You know something? I really could care less about how you're feeling right now because like my Mom said. You have no idea what it's like to go past your sister's room everyday or go in there and sit on her bed and hug her pillows that have her scent on them. For me, that was the only thing that was keeping her alive in my mind and in my heart. Our Dad left our family when we were very young. Phoebe was trying to ensure that even though Matthew's Father did him the same way we were done, she wasn't going to make her son go through what we did. She was going to be there with him or die. Well, she died. Not in the physical state, but in every other way. You took so much from not only her, or us, but also from Felicia and Regina. You must be one sick twisted ass man, cause there's not one murderer in prison right now, that would ever have thought about doing even half of the stuff that you done. Holding Phoebe's pillows under my nose, and catching the scent of her shampoo and conditioner, and favorite shower gel, and hairspray, and lotion, may sound weird to some people like I had a secret passionate love for her, but that wasn't it. That was my way of reminding myself that she was still there in that house with us. You took her physically, but we still had her in our memories. Seeing her son do all of the things that babies do, like crawling the first time, that she got to see. Him walking, taking on the stairs and mastering them the first time at the manor, his first words being, "Aunt Prue, stop tickling me." Those things, she'll never get back or never have any knowledge of. Those are things I'm angry about today. I'm beyond thrilled however, that she had enough strength left in her, despite what you did to her and Felicia, and Regina, and they were able to get out of there. Victory prevails dude. They all made it out alive. So, with that being said guess what. Felicia and Regina, and Laura, are now and forevermore, a part of our family. That means, the whole Halliwell clan, against you, the count is for each one of us involved and affected by this, the count is 13 in our favor to your one. Everyone, guys, come here." Piper says, reading her part of the letter and Phoebe, Felicia, and Regina, Matthew, and Regina's Mom and Dad, plus Felicia's Mom and Dad, and Laura, all go up there and stand with Patty, Prue, and Piper. Then she continues with the very last part of her letter and what she wanted to say.

"Hey Fidelle. We win. You lose." Piper tells him, and they all stand there together, putting their arms around each other's shoulders, and they all pray for healing and forgiveness in their hearts. The judge even bows his head, as does everyone else in the court room. When they are done with their prayer, the judge lets the jury go into their quarters and decide weather they think he's guilty or not, which it all took them only five minutes to decide. With all of that evidence, criminal background checks, statements and letters from everyone involved including the police from both towns, and the eye witness statements, plus the medical reports, they had done decided before they went in there, that he was guilty.

"They've only been in there for three minutes but, I still could go out and smoke to calm my nerves. The funny thing is, I don't smoke." Phoebe tells them. While they are talking, the jury comes back in and they all have a seat. The jury foreman hands the ruling to the baliff who takes it to the judge. He looks over it, then sends it back to the foreman.

"Has the jury reached it's decision?" The judge asks.

"We have your honor." The foreman replies.

"What is your verdict jury foreman?" The judge asks, and all three of Fidelle's victims are sitting there with their hands joined.

"In the matter of attempted murder, rape, assult and battery, and the multiple deaths of unborn children, and kidnapping, we the jury find the defendant, Fidelle David Castro, guilty on all five counts." The foreman announces and Phoebe, Felicia, and Regina, all three holler, "Yeah!" They have their hands still joined and in the air, in victory, and the whole court room is in an explosive celebration, weather they're still inside or not.

"Quiet now. Quiet please, or I'll have the baliff clear the court." The judge tells them all, and even he's smiling. He still has to keep a professional attitude though. The baliff whispers on his radio, to someone outside, "Guilty on all counts." As soon as he does that, they can hear celebrations going on out in the halls and outside in the parking lot, all the way around the building.

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Journey's End**

Even though Phoebe's had multiple showers and baths since she's been back home, while she's grabbing a shower before they go back to San Diego to let the balloons go like planned, she still stands there under the shower head, with the biggest smile across her face, leaning up against the wall. When Patty knocks on the door to see if she's about ready to go, it scares Phoebe so bad that she actually screams for a second.

"Phoebe baby, it's just me. It's only Momma." Patty says, and she steps inside. She hands Phoebe her towel, and Phoebe wraps it around her, then just lays her head on her Mom's shoulder and starts to cry.

"I shouldn't still be this scared every time I hear a noise just as a simple knock on the door. Mom, will I ever get over this? I mean, we won right?" Phoebe replies.

"Yes. Yes we did win. I can't begin to imagine the hell you all went through in that house for all those years but, I also can't answer if the pain of that will ever really fully go away. In time, I think things will get better. It's going to take patience. Patience and time, plus, you have a damn good support system. Let's just take it one day at a time." Patty tells her and then when Prue comes in and says, "Hey Mom. We're about ready to go." Phoebe jumped all over again. Any slightest noise, loud noise, or anyone startling her, makes her uneasy.

"I'm sorry Pheebes. I should have been more careful. Are you okay?" Prue says, and she takes a step back.

"You're fine Prue. You don't have to be so careful. I'm the one with the problem. I'm the one who needs to get it that this is finally over and today, we're doing something to help others the way we were helped." Phoebe replies.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Phoebe. You are not the one with the problem. Fidelle David Castro is the one, who has the problem. He does things without having any heart or feelings, or remorse, and he doesn't care who or what he hurts in the process. He did this to you. You didn't do anything wrong." Prue tells her. Patty and Prue make double sure that Phoebe's okay, then they go ahead and get the cooler packed up with all of the sandwich stuff that they'll need for the trip, along with bottled water and some different kinds of pop. Then they go and meet Felicia, Laura, and Regina at the motel they were staying at, and they all load up in Patty's new van that she has. There's the two seats up front, three in the middle of it, and then two more in the very back right before the queen size bed that Patty had the people at the factory to make for her for when they took family trips. As soon as Phoebe sees that bed, she starts feeling her throat tighten, but she overcomes it the best she can. Patty sees what's going on and tells her, she can sit up front with her, and then Prue, Piper, and Matthew, take the three seats in the middle. Of course they know that once they pick up Felicia, Laura, and Regina, the kids are going to sit on the bed in the back that way there's no harmful memories for Phoebe, Felicia, and Regina. It's about a five hour drive so they have to pull off once in awhile to fix them something to eat.

When they arrive back in San Diego to get Felicia, Laura, and Regina, Phoebe spots something familiar in the middle of a field.

"Mom, stop! Pull in that field over there. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Mom, that's my car." Phoebe says, and when Patty pulls up along side of it, Phoebe takes her belt off, jumps out, and runs over to it. Somehow, no one had ever found it for the whole time it was there, so that meant to Phoebe, that all of her stuff was still inside it. She opens the door, looks inside, and finds her old purse and amazingly, the one bill fold that she kept all of her important stuff inside of, it still had everything.

"What all did you find?!" Piper calls from the van.

"Everything. My CD case is still here, full of the same CD's I had when he took me. The one bill fold that I used for just my license, my ID card, my Social Security card, Matthew's birth certificate, as well as mine. Then I still have my insurance card for my car, and my health insurance card that was issued through the factory I used to work at. Hell, my clock in card is still here. He only took the bill fold that I used for money. Do you know what that means?" Phoebe calls back to them.

"Yeah. I do. It means that now, you don't have to call of these places and start completely fresh like you thought you would have to do." Prue says, while walking over there to help her with everything. They look around and see if they can find her keys anywhere to check and see if there's still any gas in there.

"That wouldn't help anyway though guys. The gas that was in there would be no good by now. The car's been found, all of your important papers, as well as documents, you've got what you need. We have to be going. It's 4:30 now and we told the girls that we would pick them up about 5:00." Piper tells her. They all walk back to the van and Phoebe is on cloud nine that she found her car. She calls it in at the station where Darryl still works, and lets him know right where it is, thinking maybe someone can get it and get it running again.

"Are you sure that you have that kind of money honey? You haven't been able to work in so long since you was at his house, and it's probably going to take quite a bit to haul it from San Diego to San Francisco, then there's the labor attached to it with getting it running again, maintenance check, new tires, pretty well, new everything. Then renewing your license and insurance. You have all of your information as well as vehicle registration right?" Darryl tells her.

"Yes, yes I have all of that. It's a miracle in itself that all of that was still in the car. My CD's, you name it of mine, it was still there. Fidelle obviously does have a mental problem from hell. Don't worry about what it's going to cost for my car because ever since we've been found and been back home, all of us have gotten cards and letters sent to us daily by the truck load from people all across the country. With as much money as I've received from people, I don't have to work again for even one day of my life. I'm still gonna work though." Phoebe replies, explaining everything. Darryl figures it up for her on how much it's going to cost just to transport her car, and he gives her an estimate, the only thing she can think of to say is, "That's pocket change. Hey, we're at the motel now to pick up the girls to let balloons off in front of his house."

"I sure wish I could be there to celebrate it with you ladies. It's something I would really love to be a part of. I'm on until midnight tonight though." Darryl says, when the captian needs him for a meeting to discuss some other files.

When everyone starts to show up at Fidelle's old house, Phoebe, Felicia, and Regina, all three join hands again, and walk up to where the yellow crime scene tape is at. An officer drives by, and just as he's ready to run them off, he realizes who they are, so he just honks the horn, waves, and drives on. Everyone has written different things on the pieces of paper they have attached to the balloons. The quotes range from "Behind the darkest clouds are silver linings." all the way down to, "Have hope, stay strong." "Don't ever quit fighting the fight to survive." Patty's favorite one that Phoebe wrote on one of hers is a line from the song, "Going through hell." Phoebe wrote, "If you're going through hell, keep on moving, don't slow down, if you're scared don't show it. Hell you might get out before the devil even knows you're there." They all have written their names and addresses and phone numbers on the papers too, in hopes that the balloons reach other people who are in captive or abusive situations, and need help. They let them off, and there were about 500,000 balloons from everyone who showed up to participate.

"Right over here Mom, is where Regina and I layed at the night we got out. We layed right here on this sidewalk and just stared up at those stars, crying for the longest time." Phoebe tells her.

"What was that upper part of the house?" Piper asks.

"Our prison cells. Two rooms, two bare dirty mattresses, and a bucket that we were to use as a bathroom. Wanna go in there?" Phoebe replies, and Felicia and Regina both back off and go stand in the street. Once they take a minute to think about it, they join her again on the sidewalk. Patty says she's not sure if she can handle being in there or not, but they all walk up to the house, up on the front porch, then make their way inside.

"Over here is where he killed my puppy, then dropped her in front of me. The kitchen is back over here, and it looks like our hair's still there from where he cut it really short right before we were found. The upstairs, is over that way." Phoebe tells her family, and they still manage to find a way to get up there.

"Hey Pheebes. We got too one more time." Regina says, as she takes Felicia and Laura's hands in hers. They step up on the mattress, put some music on in the CD player, and reach for Phoebe's hand as well. Phoebe smiles, and steps up there where they all start dancing and jumping up and down on the bed. Patty tries to step up there with them, but Piper holds her back.

"No Mom. We can all dance down here. Let them stomp the shit out of that mattress." Piper tells her. Prue can see how much fun that they are all having and when she sees that smile across their faces, it melts her heart. She's almost about to cry when the women and Laura start singing the words, "Fidelle sucks, he really really sucks! Fidelle sucks, he really really sucks." Phoebe stops bouncing long enough to reach out and pick Matthew up. They join hands with him too, and let him bounce with them. Before they know it, the sky is almost black and when it's starts to get dark in the house, Phoebe, Regina, and Felicia, are the first ones to grab the kids and hightail it outside.

On the way back to the motel to drop Regina, Felicia, and Laura off, Patty comes up with an idea for everyone.

"Hey, I was just thinking that if the three of you wanted too, you could stay at the manor for a couple days with us. It would save you on the motel cost. I don't know where you all are planning to move too or whatever, but you're more than welcome to come crash at our place until you find something." Patty tells them. Laura's already passed out on the bed with Matthew in the back, or she would have agreed to it in a heartbeat.

"What do you think Gina? It would save us money until we find jobs and places to live. Laura really seems to get along with Matthew really well, and she did say that she didn't want to leave her new found family just yet. It sounds like a good idea." Felicia says, when she hears a thud in the back.

"It's just the kids moving around in their sleep. I'm for it. Phoebe really took the best of care for us that she was able too. We better decide something before we get to the motel. That way, we can go in there, get everything we've got with us, and then go to the office and check out." Regina replies. They talk about it for about ten minutes, then decide to take Patty up on her offer.

The next morning after breakfast, everyone is out back by the pool when the phone rings. Phoebe goes to answer it and it's Darryl giving her some news.

"I didn't know weather I should call and tell you this or not but, when Felicia said in her letter during the court date that death would be far too merciful of a fate for him, he didn't think so. They ended up giving him life without the possibily of parole, and he couldn't handle that. After some of the inmates got a hold of him for what he did, he killed himself in his cell the other night." Darryl tells her.

"I'm glad you called and told me. I'll pass it onto everyone here, and Thank You for everything. We'll have to live with for the rest of our lives, what he did to us. He took the chicken way out." Phoebe replies, and Patty was heading inside anyway to get a coke, and she heard the last few parts of the conversation.

"Yeah. Well, like I said. I didn't know if I should have called and told you or not, but I felt like you had the right to know. Tell everyone I said hello, and I gotta be getting back to work." Darryl says, and when they get off the phone, Phoebe slides her back down the wall, and just sits there for a minute to think.

"We at least made it out alive Grams. I guess you could say we're lucky for that part. The pain and the hurt's still there and always will be. He let what he did to us, kill him. We have to live with it for the rest of our lives. God Grams, I wish there was someway that we could get away from the memories, and not have that hanging over our heads anymore. Ya know what? I thought that I had lost you all over again, when he tore that picture up and destroyed it. I felt you there with me each and every single day of torture and hell, that I suffered at the hands of that man. I know there's a special place in hell for his kind, but it still hurts. Anyway, before I start crying all over again, cause I've done cried enough times in the last eleven years, to fill up all four oceans three times or more. I wanted to just take a minute to say Thank You. I know if you was here in front of me right now, you would say that it was your job to look after me, but I really do Thank You from the bottom of my heart for everything. I love you Grams, and I miss you so much." Phoebe says, pouring her heart out to Penny as if she was sitting right next to her. Phoebe gets up from the floor, goes back outside where she sees Felicia and Regina and the kids, and her sisters, all in the pool splashing around. Patty comes up behind her and tells her, "I heard the last parts of what Darryl was telling you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Phoebe replies, turning to face her.

"For the first time in almost twelve years Mom, I'm okay. I'm really okay. I'm finally starting to feel whole again. Yeah, we went through hell and everything, but I had Grams there with me. I could feel her each and every day sitting on that mattress beside me. I could feel the love that you, Piper, Prue, and Matthew had for me, all the way from here. I never once in my heart thought, that you all had quit looking for me. He would tell me almost daily when he seen me drawing pictures on the walls, of all of you, that no one was looking for me and I was nothing to anyone. I knew you were not going to stop looking until we made it home. Thank You. I never once since I've been back home, told you how much I appreciate the candle light vigils, the prayers going up, if you did any spells or whatever, I don't know but, it means the world knowing that there were people who cared enough to do that. Family or not, it kept me alive. I love you Mom." Phoebe explains to her. She takes a hold of her Mom for the first time since she's been home and actually hangs onto her for more than just a couple of seconds and Patty tells her, "I love you too honey. I'm glad you're back home where you belong." They hug for a couple more seconds, then take off running and jump in the pool, and do the best they can, to never think about those dark days in San Diego, where all of their lives were turned upside down.

 **THE END**


End file.
